dominionofmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
NPCs
Future home of obituaries. Pickles and Turgit are our first, may they rest in peace. Major Sergeant "Mad Dog" Coras Former human sergeant the infamous 2nd Regiment 32nd Squad of the Black Wolf Irregulars, he testified against the squadron in their trial for treason, himself absolved of all responsibility. He claimed that Alkea lead a coup against him, and the party retrieved the artifact from Warlord Crosis's orc warcamp and brought it to the Fortress of Light, with him escaping when they fought some goblins in the desert. Crosis High orc warlord whose warcamp, just two days south of the Fortress of Light, was infiltrated by the 32nd Squad, who incited a slave revolt. He then lead his warband south to Malinval again. His heraldry is a pair for crossed bones and an axe. Imse Soras Original member of the 32nd Squad of the Black Wolf Irregulars and younger sister of Elhevir Soras. This young elven maid pretended to be a druid like her brother in order to enlist; when she was found out, Galan saw promise in her and began teaching her the bardic arts. She escaped when the rest of the squad was arrested for treason, and returned after their sentencing with Najak to rescue them. Elhevir convinced her to return home to the safety of their father's druidic circle, as she is now a deserter and criminal. Najak Aradian priest of Nera. He saw the party in a vision from the Pale Goddess, which revealed they were the only ones able to restore the ward crystal to the Fortress of Light. He found Imse Soras, and with the help of a rogue they sprung the party from jail on the eve of Soren's execution. He said his vision lead him to believe that the party should next return to Crosis's warcamp, and asked if he could join them in their journey. Turgit Underhill Original member of the 32nd Squad of the Black Wolf Irregulars, and the squadron's dwarven medic. However, he possessed no healing magics whatsoever. He was acquitted of the charges of treason, and decided to testify on the squad's behalf instead of against them as Sgt Coras was. However, when visiting Soren in the Fortress jail to tell him this, his skin became horribly itchy until small beetles began to pour form his eyes and other orifices, killing him agonizingly. Soren was accused and convicted of Turgit's murder, and sentenced to death. Soren escaped with the rest of the party thanks to Imse Soras and Najak, and those who know him are convinced he is not capable of such magics. Minor General Fedran Moor General of the Dormanian Contingent at the Fortress of Light, and a terrible speaker. Henrietta Orc-enslaved hobgoblin scout captured, and ultimately liberated, by the 32nd Squad. She lead them back to Warlord Crosis's warcamp south of the Fortress of Light, helped Glux and Galan incite a slave revolt there. There was no sign of her or her family in the ensuing chaos, so the party hoped they escaped into the night. Jimmy T. Kirk Original member of the 32nd Squad of the Black Wolf Irregulars. A self-important young human who abruptly left the squad to return to the Enterprise. Pickles An original member of the 32nd Squad of the Black Wolf Irregulars, Pickles was the the squadron's kindly halfling chef. He was tragically killed in the line of duty on the 17th of Sylvanus, while the squad was hunting a mad mage in his desert cave. Pickles's death was the first among the newly-formed 32nd squad. Quartermaster Stationed at the Fortress of Light, this gnomish quartermaster was friendly to the 32nd Squad, included getting better equipment for Glux and Vanriel, and even testifying on their behalf at their trial for treason, explaining the Sergeant Coras's cowardice and incompetence. Syphilis Original member of the 32nd Squad of the Black Wolf Irregulars. A chauvinistic and lecherous human lordling, disliked by the rest of the squadron. He was sent back to the Fortress of Light with news of Crosis's orc warcamp as soon as the party found out about it, and thus avoided being accused of treason.